Baby WinstonCurtis
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Ponyboy is pregnant with Dallas Winstons baby. Drama unsues the gang with the incoming baby. Multi-chaptered. Slash MPREG m/m Dally X Pony
1. Chapter 1

"Oh no." Dallas shook his head, his heart beating erratically.

"I am so sorry." sniffed Ponyboy . He was almost in tears.

"Baby, it's not your fault." soothed Dally, his breathing had calmed. "We knew you were a carrier thing." said the hood.

"I know." nodded the crying teen.

"Soda is going to kill me once Darry kicks the shit outta me." Dally shook his head.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked the doctor.

"How far along?" asked Dallas.

"About 8 weeks, At 20 weeks you can find out the gender."

"Oh, goodness" Ponyboy sodded. "I am so sorry" he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Oh, Kitten. That's a new sweatshirt." cooed the tough hood, taking a tissue from the box and wiping away any stray tear.

"Would you like any information about the male pregnancies?" asked the doc.

"Thank you. We are fine." nodded Dallas. He helped Ponyboy to his feet and led his boyfriend out back to the Curtis house.

"What's wrong Ponyboy?" asked Darrel upon seeing his crying brother.

"I'm pregnant." sobbed the teen.

"What the Fuck!" Sodapop said. Both older brothers curled thier hands into fists and Ponyboy cried louder.

"Please, don't." He sobbed throwing himself at Soda, who immediately grabbed to hold up the smaller boy. "I love him."

"You can't poss-"

"I can't what!" snapped Ponyboy, turning to his eldest brother. "Dally is my boyfriend. I thought there was no one left after Johnny. and then Dally came around. And he was the only one that made me laugh, smile, live again. Don't you dare tell me I can't anything. I lost my best friend. I will not lose my Boyfriend, or Child because of you"

"Pony." Soda soothed. Pony sank to the ground and cried until he fell asleep.

* * *

Dallas paced around the room near Tim and Buck. Tim had started living at Bucks since Angela's jiv stud boyfriend moved in.

"How long ya think he will do this?" asked Buck.

"Until he decides thinking hurts too much." laughed Tim.

"We're pregnant." said Dally with a snapping glare at the two hoods.

"W-what?" Tim mumbled.

"Ponyboy is a carrier, that means when his body feels it's right, he will... in a more dumbed down wording, grow female internal organs and can carry a baby. And Ponyboy is having my kid."

"A little Dally. Oh God, have mercy. Let it be a girl." Buck looked up to the sky.

"Shut up, Buck." hissed Dally. "I wanted to tell you because I need someone supportive of us. Darry and Soda will most likely kill me, or at least hit me. And I need you there. If Pony sees, he will lose it."

"Alright, Dal." nodded the two. The three boys headed to the leader's boyfriend.

Ponyboy wasn't even showing yet, his tee covered him up. He was only a week over 3 months.

"Hey." smiled Dallas.

"Soda and Darry wanna..."

"Talk to me, I know." the hood said sadly. Tim and Buck stood with thier heads high, ready to enter the house. They all went in. Ponyboy gripping onto the hood's hand.

"Dally." Darry smiled pleasantly at the blonde.

"Uhmm. Hi." he answered. Tim looked taken aback. Buck showed no emotion.

"Are you alright, Dallas? You seem kinda uptight." commented Soda, walking into the room.

"Didn't sleep that well last night." said the hood eyeing the brothers.

"They promised they wouldn't hurt you." Ponyboy whispered in his ear, upon the blonde sitting down. Dally nods to the two larger friends he had brought with him.

"Darry, I just wanted to see if you had the paper." said Tim. The older boy looked around the room, spotting the newspaper on the table. He hands it to Tim, who leaves with a grinning face.

"Watcha need,Buck?" asked Soda.

"Ask me a different question. You won't like the answer to that." the man replied.

"What can I do for you?" tried Soda.

"No."

"Uhm... watcha here for?"

"That'll do. I can't seem to find my lighter. It was silver and it had my name carved into it. If you happen to see it, please let me know. I paid a lot for that thing." Buck said with a slight upturn of his lips. Almost a smile.

"Oh, alright." Soda nodded. Buck spun on his heels and left, putting a hand on Dallas's shoulder as he left.

"How've you been, Dal?" asked Darry once the scary men had left.

"Pretty good." answered the blonde. They had only seen each other two days ago. "And yourself?"

"Likewise." answered Darry. "How was the doctor's visit? Thanks for taking Pony, by the way." Pony tensed and Dally could feel it. Pony hasn't taken his hand out of Dally's.

"It was fine. Boring." answered the hood, knowing very well Pony told the two.

"Hmm... I remember you promising, swearing, you wouldn't have sex until you proposed. I think I recall something to that effect, Soda?" Darry looked towards the boy. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, Dar." Soda said eyeing Dally. "So where's the ring?"

"I... uh..." Dally looked to Ponyboy who was for some reason crying."What's wro-" Dally didn't get to finish, the pregnant boy had jumped out of his seat and ran down the hall to his room. Dallas immediately jumped up to follow him. Darry put an arm out.

"Might not wanna do that." offered the man.

"I need to." Dally pushed him away and walked quickly down the hall to his boyfriend's room.

Pony had chosen to stay in his own room after his fourteeth birthday, being a teenager he wanted his own room/ Soda agreed and went back to his room. Dally knew his boyfriend was super quiet in the time he was in the cooler for pulling a heater on a cop.

Dally first noticed the ring he gave Ponyboy laying out on the desk. It was plain, just the way Pony said he wanted it. He always said that marriage was about love, and all that, not about how amazing can you make the ring and how many people are at the wedding. Dally had picked the ring and had engraved 'Kitten' on the inside. It was plain gold . Dallas had a matching one. Pony and him agreed that to turn off suspicion, they wouldn't wear them. They wanted to wait to tell the rest of tha gang.

Dally was remembering the day he proposed. Ponyboy had fallen asleep in his arms. It was perfect. Except when they came back to Pony's house. Darry was so mad at them. His face had started to turn red. The man asked why they had not come home, or even bothered to call. Dally said they fell asleep watching T.V. To which Darry asked what they were watching. Upon noticing Two-Bit in the room, Pony cleverly said "Mickey" . The older teen then took Pony to the side to talk about Mickey, claiming he wanted to find his own 'Minnie Mouse'.

"Dally,go away!" snarled Ponyboy, pulling him out of his flashback.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Dally asked.

"Was that the only reason you proposed, to have sex with me?" Usually, Pony called it 'making love' so he must be really angry with the hood to call it sex.

"Pony,no." Dally sighed coming closer to the boy. "I love you. And if I would have, dontcha think I would have made love to you as soon as i popped the ring?"

"Maybe you didn't wanna raise suspicion."

"Then why did I wait a whole year and 85 days before proposing?"

"78 days." Pony corrected.

"No, our actual first date was at the Dingo. You were wearing that sexy brown leather jacket and jeans. And your black shoes. You got vanilla ice cream. A big cone. And I got a cola. You got full halfway through, so you gave the cone to me. I put it in my soda and I drank it. You thought it would taste weird, so you tried a sip. And you loved it. That was a week before the movies. And now every time we go to get ice cream, I get a cola just in case you want to make a float." Dally says.

Soda and Darry, who were listening in the hall were wide eyed and thoroughly shocked.

"Oh, Dal." Pony throws himself at his fiance, wrapping his arms around his neck. Dally pulled him to his body.

"Kitten, I love you. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"As many as it takes to get old." Pony vowed, grabbing his ring off the desk. He slipped it onto his finger, it fit perfectly. Dally's 'class ring' sat on the other hand.

Dally pulled his out of his pocket and put it on with a kiss on Ponyboy's forehead.

"Are you alright now?"

"Oh God." Pony's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Dallas asked.

"I am going to be terrible once I actually have all the hormones raging in my body. Oh no, I am so sorry." Pony said, burying his head in Dally's chest. The hood laughed, and the younger boy's head bounced off his chest.

"It's alright, baby. Let's get back out and spend some quality family time." Dally pulled Pony's hand. They walked back out to the living room, where the brothers had retaken their spots.

"Are you alright, Pony?" asked Darry.

"I couldn't find the ring, here it is." Pony said, thrusting his hand out to his eldest brother.

"Kinda plain." commented Soda.

"Marriage is about love, not about how big the ring is?" Pony said with a scowl. "It's perfect." He pulls his hand away, cradling it to his body.

"He wanted it like that. Plain, no diamonds, no nothing. I would have." Dally supplied.

"And yours matches." comments Soda again, looking at Dally's hand.

"Yep." he says, touching the ring.

"Now alls we gotta do is tell the rest of the gang!" Darry beams, trying to picture Steve and Two-Bit's reaction.

"Oh, damn." Dally said.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny walked into the house with Steve infront of him. The whole gang seemed to be there. Two-Bit sat on the floor, a piece of cake on a plate in front of him . Dally and Pony were seated on the couch, Pony on his boyfriends lap.

"How ya feeling, Pony?" asked the teen, looking down at his friend.

"Uhm" the boys eyes widened and he looked to Dallas.

"Wait for it" Dally smiled.

"Hey, Gang" Darry said, like one of those Motivational Speakers, his wide smile, bright eyes.

"Hi Darry" grumbled the gang.

"Guess what?" Darry paused like a childrens show. "Pony's pregnant" Steve looks to the kid with wide eyes. Two-Bit begins to laugh. Johnny laughed too.

"What if you end up hainv two Winstons in there? Three?" Steve asked, smiling.

"Oh god" Darry walks away, closing the door to his room.

"I think you killed him!" Pony says with a chuckle

"Oh goodness" said Two-Bit wiping at his eyes.

"Are you married?" Steve asks, noticing the gold bands.

"What?" Dally asks then noticing the greasers gaze.

"We're engaged!" Pony beamed to his brothers friend.

"Oh god" with that Steve stood up. "I've gotta get to work"

* * *

"Dally, what happened?" asked Darry, seeing a hurt hood on his couch.

"Me and Buck got in a fight and he got the better of me. seeing as he's, yeknow, 25" Dally sneered. "How bad?"

"Not as bad as a rumble, though you aint pretty, down kiddie" Darry chuckled heading to the kitchen, where Soda was making his famous green pancakes.

"Soda!" called Pony walking from his bedroom. "Can you- Dal!" he was distracted from the question to Dallas.

"Hey, Babe" smiled the hood.

"What happened?" he asked.

Soda walked in seeing dallas. his eyes widened and he repeated Pony's question.

"I got in a fight with Buck. He got angry at Tim for not telling him about lettin his crew set off pieces in his yard. someone called the hacks..." grinned Dally.

"Oh" nodded Soda. "Want a pancake?"

"I'd love one" smiled the hood.

"So i was thinking, taking back my old room, you two having mom and dads, and your kid taking yours" Voiced Darrel 20 minutes later at breakfast.

"Really, Darry?" asked Pony wide eyed. "Dal can stay here?" he grabbed for his fiance's hand.

"Sure" Darry smiled. "yours, and Mom and Dad's room's across the house so no sweat about y'all waking us up"

"With the baby" added Soda with a wide grin. Ponyboy blushed wildly.

* * *

Dally moved the desk again with a scowl at his boyfriend.

"If i have to move it again" he growled.

"No, perfect" Ponyboy smiled. "Thanks, cat"

"Sure" he nodded back, laying down on the larger mattress. "I cant believe Darry kept _all_ y'alls baby shit"

"you aint awoofin" snorted Pony. "Its kinda crazy"

"kinda?" questioned Dally.

"DINNER!" Called the named grease.

"COMMING!" hollared Pony back pulling Dally to his feet. the hood dragged said feet to the dinner table.

"What is this?" the blonde asks seeing the colored plate.

"I made Chicken Alfrado!" he beamed. the plate had Red noodles, blue sauce, with green chicken.

"You sure are unique, Soda" Dally shook his head. the other boys were already eating, not bothered by the array of colors.

"We dont ask anymore. eventually the colors dont deter you" said Pony taking a sip of his milk.

"i sure hope it never comes to that" answered the blonde, eating his colorful dinner.

* * *

"You know what, i am not even suprised" Darry shook his head upon seeing Dally's new cut on his arm. The man handed him the first aid kit and went back to reading his book.

"Again?" huffed Soda, walking into the room. "Your Hero-Complex is seriously going to be the death of you"

"You better hide that from Pony" Darry added.  
Today was Ponyboy's last day of exams. he was graduating a year early as long as he had all his marks above a 90. No one was worried.

"The kid was just lettin the Soc's bust 'em" Dally defended.

"I'm sure" Soda said with a nod.

"I'm serious!" he said, wiping the cut with the wipe, then putting the medicine on, then the bandage.

"Dal" they both sighed shaking thier head.

"Hello?" called Ponyboy walking in the door. "Hey dal" he places a kiss on his lovers head.

"Hey, Kit" Dal smiles. Pony throws his pencils down on the floor with a growl.

"Whats wrong?" asked Soda.

"Whats does elicit mean?" the teen asked.

"To bring forth" Darry answered.

"Shit" Pony growled.

"What?"

"i got a question wrong on that assessment"

"Its only one" Dally assured the angry pregnant teen.

"Yeah, but one can mean two. and if i get seven wrong its a 89" Pony said sadly.

"Oh, baby" Dally folded the boy into his chest.

"I heard you saved a kid from being jumped just a little while ago. Real good, Dal. Lemme see the cut"

"What are you on about?" asked Dal with an eye brow raised.

"Lemme see" Pony repeated. Dally looked to the two older brothers. Who ,in unison, got up and walked out of the room.

Dally gives the bandaged arm to his lover.

"Dal" Pony sighs, remiving the bandage, revealing the cut. "You gotta stop doing that"

"I cant help it" Dally groans pulling Pony onto his lap. He kisses the smaller boy on the back of his neck.

"Yes you can" Pony purrs turning and curling into the others chest. "We gotta make dinner yeknow"

"Yep." Dally smiled.

"Oh know" Pony sighed closing his eyes in fear.

* * *

"Dally!" yelled Pony from the Bathroom.

"Hold On! I'm feeding Johnnycakes" Dally laughed back, handing the smaller boy the glass, walking to the bathroom.

Pony came out combing his hair back.

"Whatcha need?" Dally asked.

"I needed help but im okay now." Pony nods waving the older boy off. Dally groans but walks back to Johnny.

"How are ya?" he asked the raven haired boy.

"I'm fine. Went out with Two-Bit last night. i had to walk him home" the boy smiled and shoook his head. "He is way louder when he's hammered."

"I bet" chuckled Dally as Pony entered the kitchen. "Your plate is on the counter" Dally added to the boy.

"Thanks" Pony kissed his fiance's head sitting across from Johnny. "Hiya Johnny"

"Hi Pony. How ya feeling?"

"Real good, today we can see if the doc can find its gender" Pony beamed.

"Cool! What do you think?"

"I dunno. they say if you throw up alot its a girl and i havent so..."

"I think its a boy" dally said.

"You dont think" countered Pony then he looked to Johnny. "How's it been since your old man got caught by the hacks?"

"Real good. my ma dont talk to me. But she makes dinner and stuff. the other day she asked how my exams went!" Johnny smiles happily.

Pony whistled. He noticed Dally keep looking at the clock.

"I know. Lemme finish eating" Pony said knowing they had 10 minutes left.

THier ride to the DOctors office was all Dally saying he was not naming his kid Sodapop the second. Or Darrel Shaynne Curtis the third.

they got into the office and Pony had to sign in. Dally seemed nervous as they entered the small room. The younger teen layed down and a Nurse lifte his shirt and applied the jelly, then put the metal thing to his abdomen.

on the small blakc and white screen showed a small cyclone. inside it was a peanut shaped thing with little limps. it reminded the father of a frog, or a chicken, or a cat.

The Nurse stared at the screen and moved the metal thing across the small part of skin, looking for something.

"What do you two think?" He asked.

"I think Boy" Dally said, his voice soft and echoing.

"I dont care" Pony mumbled.

"Its a boy" the Nurse smiles happily at the couple.

"I told you! We should have bet" Dally beamed.

"Would you like a picture?" The Nurse asked.

"yes" Dally and Pony said in unison. The Nurse laughed and looked at the screen.

"Gimme a few and i'll have a few pictures printed."

"Alright." Pony nodded.

"Why dont you get cleaned off. Mister Winston can help" Dally smiled widely as the Nurse pointed to the bathroom. Pony follows his lover into the room, holding his shirt up not to get the jelly on his clothes.

Dally got a few paper towels wet and crouches at his boyfriends abdomen. He wipes it gently. Pony watches amazed. he had never seen him so soft and gentle.

"What if it was a girl?" dally asked out of curiosity.

"It wouldnt have mattered. We'd sure have our hands full trying to potty train her, huh?" the younger boy laughed. "He'll be perfect"

"Duh, look who his father is!" Dally stood up, tilting his chin in the air. Pony giggled and let go of his tee, kissing Dallas's neck.

"Let's get those pictures to show em all" Dallas says weakly, trying not to back the boy agaist the wall and have his wicked way.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N. This is the end.)**

"It looks small" Steve commented, eyeing the picture.

"It was probably sized down." Johnny helps, looking at a different picture.

"He is still young" Pony says, hands on his abdomen.

That night Pony stayed up looking at the small pictures of his baby son.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Dally asked, rolling over and proping his head on his elbow.

"The baby. What are we gonna name him?"

"I dunno. Something badass"

"What if he turns out to be a Soc?" Pony jokes.

"Aint no son of mine gonna be a Soc!" Dally snorts. He eyes the pictures. "He looks like a storm cloud in a hurricane"

"storm cloud. What about Storm?" Pony asks. Dally wraps his arm around the boys waist.

"Sounds bad ass. And Curtis-y"

"Gee thanks" Pony snorts. He looks over at Dally, setting the pictures down. He runs his hands through his lover's hair.

"I love you" Dally mumbles, kissing Pony on the ear.

"I love you too" Pony smiles, kissing him back on the lips.

"So his name is Storm Imma-kick-yo-ass Winston-Curtis?" Dally laughs.

" Imma-kick-yo-ass isnt an approaprate name for a little boy, Dallas Anthony Winston" Pony scolds.

"Oh God" Dally burries his head in his fiance's pillow. "Dont use my full name"

"Storm something... Winston-Curtis. We'll let him pick which name he wants when he gets older."

"He'll either be related to the hood that knew the Shepards. Or that Greaser that killed that Soc" Dally teased Ponyboy.

"Good thing Johnny being in the hospital made the fuzz not lock him up" Pony recalled the Doc saying he wasnt going to make it. Stupid jiv studs! Johnny Cade made a full recovery! He was running and bouncing around more than he did before killin Bob or the Windrexville Church Fire.

"Maybe we should keep that middle name. He'll need it" Pony groaned.

"Sure, hun. Storm Imma-kick-yo-ass. Perfect" Dally smiled "Just dont tell Two-Bit or Darry"

Pony snorted thinking of thier reactions.

-break-

Pony screamed and kicked and threw things across the room and the ducking blonde.

"Get out!" he yelled. Dally looked startled but followed the pregnant boys orders.

Dally stood outside the door until he heard a slam against the wood and Pony screaming for him to get out of the house.

Stunned, the hood went outside the house and sat on the porch steps. He placed his head in his hands.

"Whatcha doin out here, Dal?" Johnny trotted up to his friend.

"Pony got mad at me."

"What for?"

"I'm not too sure" answered the father-to-be. "He just started crying and throwing things at me and yelling."

"There had to be something" Johnny reasoned sitting beside the blonde. "What were you talking about?"

"Uhm... the baby. I think this one was about getting a house.I tried explaining that i had alot of money from my old man and a house. he wanted to have his kid raised by the gang too..."

"And then?" Johnny pressed.

"when i asked why he got angry"

"Ah..." Johnny nods. "He is really in on having Storm raised by the whole gang"

"Shouldnt he want him raised by his fathers!?" Dally asked, frustrated.

"he wants the whole gang to be the fathers."

"They arent. In the end its just me and him. He doesnt realize y'all dont have to be here. In the end we, me and him, are the only damn thing Storm's got"

"Pony wants him to have me and Two-Bit and Soda and Steve... though. Thats the point"

"It aint sharp" a silly saying Dally had started saying. When people (mostly Pony) said thats the point. he says it aint sharp. Meaning the point isnt sharp. meaning stupid, dumb, or not really the point.

The fight lasted a whole month. Dally stayed with Steve and Pony stayed alone at home. He was nearing his 7th month with out the father of his baby.

"Pony, you alright?" Soda asked seeing his kid brother crying.

"I-I'm fine" sniffed the pregnant male. "feel kinda empty." He rubbed his protruding stomach.

"Maybe you're hungry." Soda suggested. "We got you those popsicles."

"Good" Pony got up, wobbily, and walked to the kitchen.

Dally was standing there, leaning against the counter, drinking a soda.

"You set me up!" Pony screached. Soda booked out of the room, leaving the fathers.

"I am so sorry, kitten. I should have listened to you" Dally starts.

"I know" Pony says, going into the fridge, opening the freezer. Pony's large protruding stomach was slightly comical as he reached for the popical box. With a huff he finally managed to grab it. Dumping the popsicales all over the floor. He made a whining sound and tried his hardest to get down to pick them up. He felt like an idoit.

"Let me" Dally picks them all up, handing Ponyboy his favorite, the ornage. Ha places all the others back in the box.

"I forgive you" Pony says, grabbing Dally's face and kissing it. Dally bit back a comment like 'if all it took was a popsicle'

"I love you" Dally murmured, touching his fiace's face.

"Boys!" A voice called. Both lifed thier heads. Tim walked into the room, a smile on his face.

"You love me" he said, making Dally's eyes widen. The tough Tim Shepard had really said that. "I spoke with the city and as long as you can prove that the baby is Dally's you can be legally married"

"Are you serious?!" Pony squealed. Tim walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Of course."

"You are amazing, Tim!" Pony said, hugging the boy awkwardly.

"As long as little Skyscrapper is Dally's you can be hubbies" the sound of Tim saying such crazy things was making Pony's mind melt.

"Skyscrapper?" Dally asked.

"Sodapop, food. Ponnyboy, animal. Skyscrapper, building. you dont have a building Curtis. It makes sense up here" he taps his head.

"I see" Both fathers nod thier heads.

"I am going to make my leave, the acid is starting to wear off..." Tim pads out.

"I wasnt hallucinating, you saw that too, right?" Pony looks to his lover.

"I hope so..." He smiles and kisses the smaller boy again.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis and Dallas Anthony Winston are offically married in the eye of God and the eyes of Tulsa Oklahoma, along with any state, or place in which they decide to go. Congradulations, Dallas and Ponyboy Winston-Curtis" the fat man said, as Dally and Two-Bit signed the paper.

The gang cheered for the couple. Ponyboy put a hand to his swollen belly, and took the awkward hugs from his friends.

"Maaaan" Two-Bit shook his head slightly, eyeing the boy. "You are fat."

"Mathews!" Dally hisses, touching Ponyboy's shoulder.

Two weeks later landed everyone in the hospital.

"its early" Paced Soda and Dally. Darry was sitting in a chair, gripping his hair.

"What can make a baby come early?"

"Maybe he was lifting too much"  
Dally and Ponyboy had moved out of the house and into a house down the street. Dally could afford it because it was his fathers before he died. It was all paid for. He got alot of money whes his old man died. They had the baby's room done along with a play room, thier bedroom, and a guest room. it was perfect for the family. Even had an extra room.

"Maybe the stress of the move" the two boys continued listing things, pacing, waiting.

Hands lowered themselfs onto both boys shoulders. Tim was on Dally, Steve on Soda.

"He will be fine" said Tim.

"He's a strong kid" Steve adds.

They all sit down until a doctor comes out.

"Dallas Winston-Curtis?" he asked. Dally shot up. "We have your partner calmed down. I would suggest only you coming in for now. Once the medication is working i can allow only three in at a time until the time to deliver" Dally nodded like a bobble head. He followed to the room where his husband was.

"Dally" Pony said in a breathy voice.

"Hay Kitten" Dally kissed him. A nurse came in, taking Pony's pulse and used that thing on his arm.

"I was thinking"

"Oh boy" Dally teased.

"I was thinking" Pony restarts. "That I a puppy"

"I think a baby will have to do first, baby" Dally laughed.

"Yeah. But Storm willl want a puppy. And until he goes to school i will stay home. then i can go to work. The pedatrician office offered me to work there at the desk if i needed a job"

"Really?" Dally listened.

"I'll get it!" Storm, age 4, yelled as the doorbell rang.

"I dont think so" Dally pushed his son, getting to the door. Soda stood there. After Pony had his kid Soda and Dary wanted a kid around the house. They adopted, Darry the 'father' and Soda as the 'uncle'. The kid called both by thier first names. Baby Davey was only a bit over 3. Storm thought he was the most wierdest thing ever.

"Davey" Storm bounced, pulling at Soda's arms. Soda put the baby down. David looked around, seeing Dally. He pushed his legs, looking around for someone speffic.

"Po-ey" Davey said, waddling down the hallway. Storm giggled and called out "Daddy!"

Pony stepped out of the office. His face had a smile on it. He scooped Davey up in one arm, and a jealous Storm in the other. Even though Storm had convinced his fathres he was too old for holding.

"Do-ie" Davey said.

"Doggie?" Storm asked.

"Steve's got a dog. Him and Two-bit brought it over earlier" Soda explains. Pony set the two down with a kiss to both boys' foreheads.

The play date went for a few hours. They all went out for dinner when the time came. They got the babies all ready and headed out.

At Jay's people didnt even stare. They were used to the boys being out with thier babies.

"Well, I'll be" Said a voice. "Its Baby Winston-Curtis"


	4. AN

**A.N: **

**I know we arent suppose to put just a AN on these but i needed to let you all know Storm, who is in this fic, will be in others. Such as now he is in 'The Talk'. And i will be Posting other stories with him in it. i will put in the summary Storm-Fic so you all know.**

**And there's a Challenge i made for Outsiders, you can find it here:**

journal/#/d5drei5

if that link didnt work, which i dont think it will, go to Tiggystar at and go to journals. from there find 'Outsiders Challenge'

TTFN, Ta Ta For Now (BTW thats my sign off until i think of something better)


End file.
